


Craving (I Only Want What I Can't Have)

by luvis4walls



Series: Ficlets inspired by t.A.T.u. songs [1]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, f(x)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One-Sided Attraction, Songfic, i don't use actual verses in the ficlet don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvis4walls/pseuds/luvis4walls
Summary: There is only one person that Amber wants to be with, and her name is Jung Soojung.





	Craving (I Only Want What I Can't Have)

Day by day, Amber watched Krystal. Jung Soojung. Ice Princess. The beauty with so many names. It pained her everyday to know that _she_ didn't feel the same way even though she looks at her _that_ way. Being in the same group as her was torture; Amber could only get what she craved through skin ship, one that was only fueled by passion on one side with Krystal doing it without feeling.

How could she let herself have her heart stolen by someone who only views her as a loyal friend? No matter how hard she had tried to impress Krystal, _she_ had just brushed it off as if it were no big deal. She'd do anything for Soojung, even if it was helping her hide a dead body. Why would Krystal not see that? She _loved_ her so much. Wasn't it obvious?

The reason why didn't hit her until one day after rehearsal when she caught _her_ and Sulli kissing in the corridors.

She retreated to her dorm heartbroken as she looked at the pictures taped to her wall of _her_ and herself. Why was she so foolish? Why did she always want what she couldn't have?


End file.
